Liona and Kids
by Babyuknowme13
Summary: She left home to become stronger. She didn't count on falling in love, getting married, getting widowed, or raising kids. But such is the life of a teenage mutant ninja turtle. How will her family react to the pitter patter of little feet on the floor?
1. Chapter 1

LC; Okay, I saw fics like this and wanted to try my hand at it!  
>Leo; No, you were just looking for an excuse to torment me.<br>LC; Duh, but we don't need to tell them that!  
>Don; Not that you aren't crazy, but where did you get the idea for these events?<br>LC;...I made 'em up!  
>Mikey; You know, I'm glad she's Leo's fangirl and not mine!<br>Raph; You can say that again, we'd all go nuts!  
>Leo; What about me?<br>Don; Your the leader, you have to sacrifice yourself for the good of our sanity.  
>LC; Such as it is, of course!<br>Disclaimer; Please, just give me a stinken turtle! I promise to take good care of it! PLEASE! No, I don't own them.

Chapter 1; The journal.

Day one.

Well, I made it to the great rain forest. My sensei sent me here to train to become a better leader. I should probably explain a few things.  
>Well, my name is Liona Hamato, eldest of four and the leader of our little clan. I have three younger brothers, Rapheal, Donatello, and Michelangelo. I am their big sister. My father and sensei if master Splinter, a giant rat.<br>Oh, and did I mention I'm a four foot walking talking turtle woman? No? Could of sworn I did.

Day 2.

Well, I found a cave behind a water fall today that would make a good place to live. It's cold and damp, just like the sewers. Just like home. I miss them all so much, I fell asleep crying last night.  
>In retrospect, it might have been a good idea to bring a book about what's edible here in the Amazon. I wish Don was here, he'd love seeing all these different plants and animals. Raph gave me some bug spray before I left, and I can't to thank him. It's only the second day and I'm itching like no tommorrow!<br>Mike asked me to send him some local crafts and stuff, so I'll go into the nearby village in the morning to see about that.  
>God I miss them so much!<p>

Day 3.

You know what Journal? If my brothers ever read you, I'd never live it down. I always think before I open my beak. Thus they never really know what I'm thinking. It actually feels nice to let loose a little, but I wonder what kind of training I'm suppossed to be doing.  
>I got this cool looking mask and sent it to Mikey. Well, technically I sent it to April but she'll give it to Mikey.<br>I also found some animals eating some fruits in a tree next to the falls, guess I won't go to sleep hungry tonight!  
>Still missing my bros, can't wait to go home.<p>

Day 4.

Still don't know what I am suppossed to be doing. But I did find something to keep me in practice at least. See, no matter where you are, there is some kind of street gang.  
>In New York, it's the Purple Dragons. In the rain forest, it's the Negro Diablos! Black Devils! It's better than purple dragons, I guess.<br>I've been practicing my spanish because it's annoying having nothing to read. I plan on buying a book after I learn to read more.

Day 10.

Wow, I haven't written in a while. But hey! At least I remembered how many days I've been here! That's something! A lot of stuff has happened since my last entry.  
>Like suddenly gaining the title, Ghost of the Jungle, after beating the ND's a few times. Oh, and saving a bunch of women from said gang. It didn't help that I did all this while wearing a big brown cloak. Which is a bad idea in this climate. The whole time I thought I was going to be stewed in my own sweat!<p>

I wish I could go home, but imagine if I did! Raph would mock me for running away from training! Don would hate me for not learning all I could about the culture! Mike would never let me live it down! And master Splinter! It gives me chills to think about how he'd feel.  
>He'd be so dissappointed in me. So I guess I can't go home. At least not yet. When the year is up, I'll go home. I just hope home will still be there.<p>

Day 12.

I think that scorpion was poisonous. See, here I was, just sitting in the fruit tree minding my own business and meditating. When all of a sudden my hand feels like someone set it on fire after dumping it in gasoline!  
>I swear, it licked it's lips when I looked at it!<br>I am never telling my brothers squat diddly about this, but I am totally afraid of spiders! And scorpions are arachnids aren't they?  
>Either way I don't like them!<p>

Day 13.

I feel awful. Now I know it was poisonous. Can't write anymore, going to sleep. Miss everyone back home.

Day 20.

All I can think to say is...SHELL! See, after I got sick, some guy went walking through the forest and heard me behind the water fall. Which I can't understand since it makes so much racket!  
>Anyway, he somehow managed to carry me to his hut. Another thing I don't understand since with my shell, I'm pretty heavy.<br>Now I learn he's been taking care of me all this time! And apparently I was hallucinating. I want to find out what I might have told him in my fever induced dreams, but I am worried it may have been something a little embarrassing.

Day 21.

His name is Miguel, and he lives alone in this little hut a full two miles away from the nearest village. But turns out it's only a few minutes to the water fall.  
>How did I not notice him before? I need to remember to keep my guard up here. Well, at least I'll remember this time. After all, I do not want another scorpion bite. I hope that one isn't still around. I can't remember if I smashed it or not.<p>

Day 25

I moved back to the falls and have been meditating, trying to contact master Splinter. The thing is, I can't find him in the astral plane. I know what time he meditates, so he should be there. Even if he isn't meditating, I should still sense him, right?  
>As for my brothers, their sygnals were so weak. But at least I know they're safe. Not sick, dying, or fighting. Which reminds me, I wonder if they have kept up with their training.<p>

Day 30

After my last entry, I broke into another ND hide out. These guys are a whole lot more advanced then the PD back home. Not to mention they have a spanish version of HUN! I wonder if they are related. This is something I'll have to check up on back in New York.  
>Anyway, in the hide out I managed to release around fifty prisoners! Sadly, when I was getting out, one of the previously unconcious guards woke up and shot at me with a handgun.<p>

I'm okay now, but it hasn't healed completely and it hurts. I miss pain killers. I wonder if Miguel would have any, I can't remember if he does. I'll ask tommorrow, for now I'm tired and my hammock is calling.  
>Miss my brothers but I'm getting over it and moving on.<p>

Day 45

Still no contact with my sensei, but I keep sending letters so I hope they know how I'm doing. I try to write the letters like how I talked at home. Meaning kind of detached and cold, not really informative.  
>I didn't tell them about how I cried the first night. Or about being the Jungle Ghost. Or about the bite. Or the man named Miguel who saved my life. Or about the NDs. Or about the bullet wound that isn't healing right.<br>I didn't say anything like that.

Day 50

Every day I fight against the NDs, and every day I swear they multiply. No way they heal from broken bones that fast! So it means they are sending more recruits to try to deal with me.  
>I'm training a lot with my swords, but I'm not sure how this is helping my leadership skills. Miguel gave me a present today. It's a necklace made from these pretty stones that you can find in the river all the time. Nothing overly valuable, but it looks nice when the light hits it just right. It almost seems to glow.<p>

Day 58

Once again I managed to injure myself by playing super hero. You guessed it, I once again got hurt fighting the NDs! Only this time, I didn't get shot, I just fell out of a tree!  
>Sprained my ankle so bad that I can barely walk, but nothing life threatening. I still managed to beat all of the gang junkies.<br>Sprained ankle, and I'm still all that and a bag of chips! Sigh. I miss Mikey.

Day 72

I really should write more often but there is nothing to write about! If I wrote every day I'd have used the whole thing up already!  
>Miguel and I talked a lot all day. Mostly about things like brothers. How annoying and self centered they could be for instance. He has three little brothers too! They are Arster, Diego, and Vaniera. Apparently his parents enjoyed watching american tv.<p>

Day 80

Tonight I'm going to break up a major deal the NDs are working on. For the past few days I've had this strange sense of foreboding. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I hope my brothers are safe and my master well. No more for now, I have a job to do.

Four months later!

That night when I left to bust up that deal, I got captured. They did unspeakable things to me while I was under their 'care'.  
>I couldn't even tell Miguel. I wonder if everyone back home is worried, since I haven't been sending any letters. I think I have a big problem, but I won't know for a few more days. I'm going to go into town to purchase something of great neccessity.<p>

Two nights later, what must be day 202.

It's official. I'm pregnant.

Day 203.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE SHELL AM I SUPPOSSED TO DO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO HAVE THE BABY! AM I GOING TO LAY AN EGG! WHAT WILL I DO WITH A BABY! OH DEAR GOD SEND HELP! SEND ANSWERS! SEND ANYTHING! I WANT MY FATHER, MY BROTHERS! I WANT TO TALK TO MIGUEL!

Day 205

I think I had a temporary nervous break down. I did end up talking to Miguel. It all just spilled out! Everything about my troubles back home, my worries for my family, my identity as the jungle ghost, and even the baby.  
>He listened through the entire rant. Something about the way his mop brown hair framing his face caught my attention. He was sitting right next to me, gazing at me intently.<br>Before I know what we're doing, we both leaned forward. I got my first kiss.

Day 206

I'm going to admit something that my brothers would never understand. I am afraid. Miguel has been kidnapped and I have to give myself up to save him.  
>Wish me luck.<p>

Day 218

Well, the switch went according to plan. They took me back to their hide out and used me to test new drugs. I wonder what effects those will have on a developing fetus.  
>Another question would be how long have I been pregnant anyway? Because honestly, it wasn't just one time. So it could be anywhere between three months and four weeks.<p>

Day 240

I have not written in a long time. I guess you could say I've been a little busy with Miguel. You see, one of his brothers is a vet.  
>He arranged for his brother to come to meet his new 'girlfriend'. My heart skipped a beat when he referred to me like that. Anyway, his brother, Arster, got a real shock when he saw just who his brother was dating.<br>Let's just say I wasn't the only one who had a nervous break down in the jungle.

Day 243

I found out that I've been pregnant for around four months. It looks like I will have to lay an egg. I wonder if that's more or less painful than a live birth.  
>I tried meditating for the first time in months. I still can't get a hold of master Splinter.<br>I don't want to even think this, but I think he's purposely hiding from me in the astral plane. I wish I could talk to him. I need his advice.

Day 261

I am in shock. Miguel asked me to marry him! Okay, I need to get this out of my system now before I do anything else.  
>!<br>Okay, that felt good.

Day 270

I met the rest of his family. They are pretty nice, though his mother was a little curious about the father of the baby. I don't think she liked the idea of her son having sex before marriage. Luckily I explained everything and then she was all sympathetic. She told me the same thing had happened to a friend of hers when the NDs were first getting started as a major spanish gang.

Day 275

Wow...Thats just...wow.

Day 276

We had a small marriage on day 274, just us and his family. I wish my father could have been there. I wrote a letter telling them I was sorry for not writing and that I was okay.  
>I also dropped a hint about bringing home some company. Anyway, about yesterday, well,... ... Miguel and I had sex.<br>Wow.

Day 280

I'm getting bigger and bigger by the day! What's more is I have a weird craving for green vegetables. I wouldn't mind if it was green tomatoes! I will eat them!  
>Anyway, Arsters just gave me some news. I am pregnant with twins!<br>Again, I must get this out of the system before I embarrass myself in front of my new husband.  
>!<p>

Day 283

Something horrible happened. Miguel was taken hostage again. Gotta go and kick some tail. Must remember to enlarge jungle ghost cloak, is getting a bit snug.

Day 284

He's dead.

Day 285

The funeral was today, I stayed in a tree until it was just his family and I. We grieved together.

Day 290

I can barely remember what has happened the last five days. I miss Miguel so much it's like someone carved out my heart. Not even my babys kicking happily inside me can cheer me up.  
>They don't realize they just lost their only father. I miss mine so much now. I want to go home.<p>

Day 300

The year is almost up. So much has happened. So much pain, joy, heartache, and love. I can never regret my time here, in this jungle. In fact, I intend to stay a little past the due date.  
>You see, taking two baby turtles on an airplane might not be the best idea. I'm going to wait and then hitch a ride with Diego. He's going to drive all the way to New York just to drop me off.<br>I don't know what I would do without his family's kindness.

Day 320

Well, this is the last time I'll ever write in the confines of Miguel's hut. I'm taking a duffel bag full of things that will help me take care of the babys after they are layed.  
>I feel strange, like I'm waiting for something. I have this urge to dig a den. Must be animal instincts.<p>

Day 321

I layed the eggs on the road. Diego parked the car when I announced their arrival. It took all of nine hours to lay two eggs!  
>I am never having kids again! That hurt!<p>

Day 325

The eggs are about as big as a human head. They have these dark brown spots all over the shells. I've been keeping them warm wrapped up in blankets in the back seats of Diego's car.  
>He says he's sorry Miguel couldn't be around to see his children being borne. I felt one of them kick against the shell. I wonder how long until they hatch.<br>A few days? A few months?

Day 342

We have been taking it slow and seeing the sights. I am still in mourning, but I know Miguel would have wanted me to enjoy myself.  
>For the first time since before I left New York, I ate pizza. I never thought I would miss it! It was like a mouthful of home. I actually leaked a few tears. We are currently in Kentucky. I can't wait to get home.<p>

Day 369

They probably are worrying about me now. Seeing as how I'm about three days off my return by date. I sent a letter before leaving the rain forest.  
>I told them not to be surprised if it takes me a while to get home. I also told them to expect a strange package with me.<br>My own personal joke. I wonder if they'll be mad when they realize I didn't tell them I was bringing home a couple of kids.  
>I miss the rain forest. I miss Miguel.<p>

Day 375

We are in Pennsylvania. I'm almost home. The eggs seem more active lately. I feel like they are going to hatch soon. I realize now I never thought of names.  
>So here are a few of the ones I like. Boy; Miguel JR. Revera. Cody. Caleb. Girl; Anna. Sakura. Lilly. Hana.<br>Now I just have to choose. This is harder than I thought.

Day 380

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Big Apple!

Day 381

I am freaking out! What the Shell am I going to tell the guys! Oh hey guys, I got captured by some gang and got knocked up! Meet your Niece and Nephew!  
>Oh yeah, they hatched yesterday. That's why I'm not home yet. I don't know what I'm going to tell them!<p>

Day 382

Looks like great minds do think alike. Turns out Raph has been playing super hero too! How's that for ironic? Guess I can't blame him, after all, who am I to talk?  
>I decided to name them Miguel Jr. and Anna. Come on, no one saw that coming?<p>

Day 384

I'm writing this on a roof top somewhere downtown. I figured I'd write it now while watching my kids play before going into the sewers. I said good bye to Diego. He's on his way back home but promises to stay in touch through April's address, which I gave him.  
>I already miss his cool head. He somehow managed to deal with a new, overprotective mom through a cross country trip. You have to admire the guy.<p>

ENDOFCHAPTER!!  
>LC; Well, the first one is good and gone.<br>Leo; Wow, just wow.  
>Raph; What's wrong, you enjoy the sex with Miguel?<br>Leo; *Splutters in attempt to regain dignity*  
>LC; See ya all next time! <p>


	2. Chapter 2

LC; Okay! Here's the second chapter!  
>Leo; Great. More embarrassment!<br>Don; Aw quit being a baby!  
>Mikey; Yeah, you already got two kids to cover that job!<br>Leo; Why you! *Attacks brothers*  
>LC; Wow.<br>Raph; HEY! Who said you could start the party without me! *Jumps into brawl*  
>LC; Just wow.<br>Disclaimer; No, I don't own them. But I do own, Miguel Jr and Anna! Wanna trade! Come on, you know you want to! They're cute!

Chapter 2; Homecoming

Okay, this is it. I stood holding my kids in each arm in front of the turn off that led to the lair. All I had to do was turn the corner and open the door and I was home free.  
>Now if only I could convince my legs to move.<p>

"Mamamama." Anna gurgled happily, tugging on the ties of my mask. Which reminded me to get her one later. Maybe pink. Okay, time to face the music. I am stalling.  
>I'm finally home, after over a year wishing for it. So why can't I go in? Why am I hesitating?<br>This is what I wanted isn't it?

After so long without using my mask, can I really put it on so easily again? The mask of the fearless big sister? The one that never babbled like a baby to make her kids smile? The one that never talked about random things that she wanted to? The big sister that I built to keep them all safe?  
>Can I really put it on after taking it off?<p>

Well, wether or not I want to. I have to. Because I am not standing in the cold damp with my newly hatched kids any longer. I just remembered how easily I used to get sick as a tot.  
>If they got sick it would be bad, they'd only just hatched!<p>

Which found me in front of my front door trying to figure out how to open it without hands. Such is the life of having twins. Why did I not see this problem sooner?  
>In the end I used my feet, nearly dropping Miguelito in the process. But hey, at least it opened! I can't believe they never changed the codes though. That's dangerous!<p>

Okay, so far so good. No angry Raphs demanding to know where I got the kids. No energetic Mikey who would take one of them and end up dropping them. No overly enthusiastic Don wanting to know every detail of our reproductive systems.  
>No dissappointed master.<br>I call this entry a success!

But of course it wouldn't last long. While I'd been musing in the door way, my brothers came to see who had come to call. I can only imagine what they must have felt when they saw me holding twin newborn turtle kids.  
>Honestly, I wish I had never left the jungle.<p>

Well, to their credit they didn't start the interogation until the Miguelito and Anna were fast asleep on the couch. I think their self control improved while I was away.  
>I'm so proud. Ugh.<p>

"My daughter, would you care to explain?" Oh look, so he is alive. I was beginning to wonder. I never sensed him! He must have been hiding from me then! Great.  
>"Long story short?" They nodded their heads appreciatively. "These are my kids, Miguel Jr and Anna." I pointed out which was which. Telling the difference can be kind of hard. I actually make Anna wear a bow. It's pink, like the mask I plan on making her.<p>

I waited for a full five minutes before I got a reaction. Guess what it was. Master Splinter fainted. Raph's eye started twitching before he began mumbling to himself. Crazy. Don looked like Christmas had come early but he wasn't allowed to open the gifts. Mikey just started laughing.  
>I had time to get used to it, but I must admit, out of all of them, I reacted most like master Splinter.<p>

"So...who's the daddy?" Mikey may be the most innocent and naive of us, but I don't think he believes in the stork. So...how to answer.  
>On one hand, telling the truth would be painful and complicated. On the other, lying would be just plain complicated.<br>How do you explain two baby turtles to your family? When that family consists of more turtles and a giant rat? All without telling them the truth?  
>"No one." Crap, me and my big mouth. "I have no idea how it happened. I didn't know what was happening until the eggs were laying in front of me."<p>

No one's going to believe that! But at least I don't have to worry about my mask anymore. Seems it works just fine despite not being used in over a year. I miss the rain forest.  
>"So your asexual?" Don should never teach Mikey about reproduction. It just sounds awkward when it comes out of his mouth.<br>Lucky me Raph was around. Don should probably make sure Mike doesn't have a concussion.

"You don't know!" Don practically screamed. I glanced at the kids but they slept like nothing had happened. Wow, deep sleepers. Wonder if I can sleep through the night tonight.  
>"I told you, I didn't know what was going on with me until I layed them!" I snapped. Have to make it believable after all. "Turtles should not be able to have kids by themselves and I know humans can't! So how did it happen?"<br>Don just looked at me, then the kids, then me, then the kids, then me.  
>"I have no idea."<p>

"So let me get dis straight." Raph said, looking at me pointedly. "Ya just woke up pregnant! Ya got no idea how dis happened?"  
>"Rapheal, I can honestly say I never wanted this to happen." Okay, at least that's the truth. Though I wouldn't change it for the world. "It's hard enough not freaking out when you suddenly lay two eggs, which by the way took nine hours, without thinking up a lie like I don't know!" Ain't that the truth! I should know, I did it!<p>

Well, he at least looked apologetic after I finished. "Anyway, that's why I didn't come home when I was suppossed to." I told them all. "I couldn't take a plane with two babys prone to crying at the worst of times."  
>Shell, looks like my mask has a few cracks in it. Well, that's easily fixed. I'll work on it later, for now, I have to deflect questions.<br>"You must be tired from your trip, why not retire for the night." Sometimes I want to be mad at him, but sometimes he does something like this and I'm reminded why I love him. Great rat, Splinter.

Well, I could see that Don was just itching to look the kids over, but I wanted them with me. Overprotective mother instincts say babies should not be left with someone bordering mad scientist.  
>So I took them up to my room and lay down next to them on my bed. Wow, I missed my bed. But now I realize how empty my room is. Seriously, it has a bed, dresser, and night stand.<br>That means like eighty percent of my room is empty! So boring!

Day one of my return!

Well, that could have gone better. I wish I hadn't lied, but I don't want to tell them the truth. I don't want to tell them about my misadventures. About all my mistakes. About Miguel.  
>It could have been worse though. At least they accepted the lie I told them. Though, knowing Don he'll be using me as his latest science project in the morning.<br>How long can I keep up the charade?

Third person POV

In the comfort of her children's gentle sleep, Liona too fell to sleep's command until morning. However, since she had not set the alarm clock, she overslept.  
>Meaning it was nearly noon before her brothers decided to see what was taking so long. They were surprised by what they found.<p>

Miguelito and Anna were playing tag on the floor, running round and round. Liona was sprawled on the bed, sleeping peacefully despite her kids unending war of 'not it'.  
>"Whoa, she's more tired then she looked." Don muttered upon seeing his sister. Mikey was torn between the desire to play with the twins and of finally sneaking up on his sister. On one hand, it wasn't like the twins were going anywhere.<p>

So like the stealthy ninja he was, he tip toed over to where Liona was mumbling in her sleep. "Wait up Miguel." She mumbled tiredly.  
>Mikey stopped in his tracks and gestured for his brothers to join him at the bedside. It didn't sound like she was talking to Miguelito over in the corner.<p>

"Thank you Miguel, I love it." She was dreaming about the day he had given her the necklace. The same one around her neck. "It's so beautiful." Suddenly the dream changed, to when he was proposing. "I love you."

Mikey and the others all reeled in shock as they heard their sister proclaim love for some boy she'd apparently named her son after.  
>Without another word, they took the twins and left the room. All without waking the blissfully dreaming Liona.<p>

"Dudes, we are so dead." He wasn't even kidding! If Liona found out what they'd heard, she'd make them a part of history! She'd send them all the way to the dino age! "When she wakes up, she's going to flip!"  
>"I want to know who this other Miguel is." Don said, playing with a squeeling Anna. "After all, she named her son after him."<br>"I think he must be the twins' secret daddy." Raph told them. "After all, you heard how she was talking."

They waited for another hour before a frantic Lio ran down the stairs in search of her babies. She sighed in relief seeing Mikey playing with them in the living room. "Next time you want to play with them, please wake me up." She told him, picking up her son. "Mama!" Miguel cooed. "Mama me pway Mickey!"  
>Lio felt the corner of her mouth twitch as her brother was referred to as a cartoon character. She held it back but it caught Mike's attention anyway.<p>

"Mama, I want food!" Anna demanded bossily, a mini Lio. Liona wasn't the only one to sweatdrop at her daughter's demands.  
>"Are all girls like this?" Mikey muttered, wondering where the sweet little girl from a minute ago dissappeared.<br>"Like what?" Lio asked innocently.  
>"Like mini bosses!" Mike raged hysterically, moving his arms around in a humorous manner. "She just ordered you to get her food! Just like how you normally boss us to practice!"<p>

Day two of my return.

Okay, so I slept most of the day. I must have been more wired than I thought. Oh, and lets not forget I don't even have jet lag to blame since I came by car.  
>Being home again feels strange. I'm getting the old feelings again. Like I can't relax or somethings going to attack. I don't know if it's my enemies, or my brothers. I just want to keep my babies safe for as long as possible. Which reminds me, I still haven't begun work on their masks.<p>

Raph's POV

Okay, so maybe I'm not the most talkative of da family. Dat still don't excuse Lio from lying to us! Don thinks she's got a good reason. For her sake I hope so too!  
>For so long, she din't send any letters. I thought she had died! Den she comes home with two kids! It almost makes me want to go back out as Nightwatcher to break a few skulls. Almost.<br>But right now, I'm bein forced to play ninja with Miguel Jr over here. Not dat it's dat bad.

Don's POV

Does she really think we'd believe such a lie? Asexual reproduction? That was the best she could come up with? No, these kids have a human father. Otherwise, why would they have five fingers and toes? Instead of the normal three?  
>I want to know why she feels the need to lie, but I think I already know. I think she may have been captured, and raped.<br>She doesn't want to admit it though, maybe she even blocked the memories. The mind can block a lot of things it doesn't like.  
>All I know is if she is hiding the truth from us, why couldn't she come up with a better lie at least?<p>

Mike's POV

How dumb does she think we are anyway? Or maybe she is just out of practice with her lying skills. Actually it could be either one. Anyway, getting back on track.  
>I already know we are not asexual! Don did that whole explanation thing when I asked him that one time. I still have nightmares about that little birds and the bees lecture. Not a pretty picture, trust me.<br>Anyway, maybe I don't want to know about their real dad. I mean, Lio never lies to us without a good reason. Which means that she must have a reason, like maybe she got captured and-whoa! Stop that idea right now before I give myself more nightmares!  
>Lio can't let me sleep with her anymore cause of the kids!<p>

Normal POV

Later that night, Lio managed to find some cloth for her childrens' masks. Pink for Anna, and light green for Miguelito. She finished them an hour after they had fallen asleep and gently laid each next to the intended recipient.  
>Smiling to herself, Lio allowed herself to fall asleep in the comfort of her babies' presence.<p>

The next morning, Lio woke up earlier than usual. At first she couldn't figure out what had awoken her, but then she reached out with her senses and realized one of her brothers was standing in the doorway.  
>Knowing instinctively who it was Lio merely yawned before calling out.<p>

"Mikey?" The figure froze in the light, caught in the act of going on instinct and going to his sister when he had a nightmare. Half asleep, he hadn't remembered about the two already sharing said sister's bed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." He mumbled, slowly backing away. "Go back to sleep."  
>Lio sighed before sitting up and stopping her little brother from retreating. "Come on, just because I have kids now doesn't excuse me for ignoring my brother. Hurry up, before the cold seeps through."<br>Mike smiled in the darkness and found there was indeed enough room for all four of them to rest happily after Lio had placed one of the kids on her chest and scooted over a little.  
>Lio herself was half asleep, thus she didn't notice when Mike began questioning her.<p>

"Lio, why did you stay away for so long?" He asked her quietly. He'd had practice 'sleep-talking' to his sister. He knew if she were half asleep it was easier to get a straight answer.  
>"Didn't take a plane, rode in a car." She mumbled, moving one of her babies, not sure which, off her pillow. "Don't like flying."<p>

Mentally noting the fact Lio appeared to have a new fear of flying, Mike continued, softer this time.  
>"Sis, you trust us right?" Without waiting he went on. "You'd tell us if you were hurt? Or hurting?"<br>"Maybe." Lio muttered, her eyelids falling. "But I worry about how you'd react. I'm suppossed to take care of you, not the other way round."

!  
>LC; Okay...now that I worked in a little fluff, we're good to go!<br>Leo; Geez, your an evil greater than the tengu shredder.  
>LC; Wow, that's high praise coming from you!<br>Mike; No, seriously. At least he had the decency to try to put us out of our misery.  
>Raph; You just go on and on with the torture.<br>Don; It's a little disturbing.  
>LC; Whatever! <p>


	3. Hectic Days

LC; All righty! Another chapter of Liona and Kids!  
>Leo; You and your stories. What's wrong with real life?<br>LC; For one? It's _real_ out there dude! REAL!  
>Mikey; She got ya there dude.<br>Leo; Stop ganging up on me!  
>Don; Your logic is a bit flawed. What other reasons?<br>LC; For another? I'd have to get up off of my comfy bed and turn off my wonderful laptop!  
>Raph; Your a real sport's fanatic ain't ya? *Sarcasm dripping off beak*<br>LC; Gee, how'd you guess? *Raises incriminating eyebrow*  
>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! They totally own me! Why else would I be obsessing so much over a cartoon?<p>

Chapter 3; Masks of All Kinds

Day three of my return.

Miguelito and Anna really liked their new masks and couldn't get enough of trading them and putting them on. They are so alike that I almost lost track of who was who when they started trading.  
>I really have to do something about that. I can't confuse my own kids' names!<p>

Don told me that April and Casey will be coming by to visit and meet the newest members of the Hamato family. It doesn't matter that their names are really Miguel Jr and Anna _Christianna_, since I can't admit to being married.  
>With the kids running and playing and talking, I can't help but feel sad about how Miguel will never see them. He'll never get to know his little boy who always watches out for his sister. He'll never meet his darling little girl who cried when Mikey stubbed <em>his<em> toe!  
>I miss him and his family so much. I wonder how they're doing.<p>

I can't write anymore journal, April and Casey have arrived. More later.

Lio's POV; Living Room.

When I came down to meet them April enveloped me in a glad-your-back hug. Casey was busy doing an impression of a horse for my kids. I don't think he really enjoyed that, personally. I might be wrong but twitching eyebrows are not a sign of happinness.  
>Joking aside, we all went to the living room to catch up. I told them about life in the jungle and all the different fora and fauna to be found, something Don paid especial interest to.<p>

"I didn't know you guys were asexual." Casey mumbled, looking at the kids as though they'd crawled out of the mud. I can't blame Anna for sticking her tongue out at him for staring. Though I will punish her for it. She has to learn to do things like that in the privacy of one's own mind. Much less childish backlash that way.  
>But that's a matter for another time.<p>

"Yeah, well you come up with a better explanation to suddenly laying two eggs easily the size of your head." I mumbled at him. He at least had the integrity to look sheepish after April elbowed him in the gut. No sense of tact at all!

"I'm sure everything will be fine Lio." Don said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Yeah, sometimes I feel like they might jump me at any moment, but others I'm glad to have my brothers around.

We talked a while, caught up on all the recent New York news. Eventually April and Casey left and it was time for me to put the twins to sleep.  
>I carried them upstairs and sang until they fell asleep. After that, I thought on my next move. I once found that life in the sewers with my family was like a big game of shogi, and if I planned out strategies, I'd be better at leading.<p>

On one hand, I know the guys are probably suspicious about the kids' arrival. I wonder if it would be easier to just tell them about Miguel. Even if he isn't their biological father, he's the closest I'll admit to.  
>I miss the rain forest. I even miss that evil scorpion that would never leave me alone. I miss the snakes!<p>

Don's POV

Honestly, I can't tell if even she believes her lie. Its hard to tell at the best of times if she's lying. It was hard to tell growing up, and its hard now when she's a single mother.  
>But after hearing her sleep talk, I have to wonder if she's really single. I wish she could trust us a little more. I don't think she's going to though. The only way we'll find out is if we get into the diary she's been keeping since she left.<br>I think it's our only chance.  
>I'll have to talk to the guys about it in a minute, first though, I'm going to finish project 92. It's really cool, its this showerhead and vacume cleaner I've managed to rework to shoot a sticky glue type liquid that hardens on impact and-okay. I should go now.<p>

Mike's POV

So its operation Steal-The-Diary! This looks like a job for the ultimate sneaky ninja, Michelangelo! All I have to do is find some way to keep her out of her room for at least thirty minutes to locate it.  
>That will be Raph's job. Knowing him, he'll probably challenge her to a spar or something. Which leaves the kids. Don would normally distract them, but Lio knows better than to leave them alone with a guy who I've constantly called mad scientist.<br>I wonder if its mother's instincts or the many horror films we've watched over the years? Hmm...Ooohh, and there's the green beauty now. Heheheee.

Raph's POV

I'm gonna massacre the little brats! Stupid mini-Lio and Mikey-jr! I ain't no jungle gym but those kids don't know to leave me alone! I don't care if miss princess perfect gets angry at me, I'm chucking these brats off the nearest fifty story buildin!  
>What's more is that Mikey is watchin me and I know at the first sign of anger at the kids and he'll go harpin to princess perfect. Lio better get out of her room before I make some turtle soup out of the midgets!<p>

Third Person's POV

The family of three generations gathered for the traditional movie night. Courtesy of a few DVDs April had rented just for the occasion.  
>Liona never realized how much she missed T.V. while in the jungle. It was almost a shock to see the screen with the little people yelling at eachother. Tonight there were no horror films thanks to the twins, but there was some good western movies and samurai movies.<p>

"Can't you put the brats to sleep so we can watch some good flicks?" Raph complained after the second movie. The popcorn and other sugary treats had them both on a sugar high and he knew it would be impossible but damnit he wanted a thriller, not a snore fest!

"They aren't old enough to go to sleep when I ask them to." Liona sighed, watching them run around the coffee table. And around. And around. And around and around and around and around and around.

"Donnie why don't you get some of those sedative thingies!" Mikey said suddenly, his finger in the air as though pointing to the invisible two watt light bulb hanging over his head.  
>Lio immediatly rose up.<p>

"NO!" Mike countered with.

"But then we could watch some scary movies!" Lio positively growled.

"No. Drugs. Michelangelo." Mikey wisely bowed before the angry mom and prayed for forgiveness. The twins watched their mother in eager rapture, trying to memorize the stance and expression to use at some future date.

"I believe that is enough, let us continue with the movie." Splinter said sagely, trying to avoid the bloodshed known to happen when someone threatened a mother's babies. He did not want to clean that mess.

Eventually Lio took the babies upstairs for bedtime leaving her family alone to plot the distraction of a certain mother.

"My sons, I do not think it wise for you delve into your sister's privacy." Splinter warned them. "While it is curious as to the arrival of the twins, we cannot simply barge through her privacy and read her intermost thoughts."

"Mastah Splinter, the most embarrassing thing we'd find in there would be her admitting to having done a move wrong or something." Raphael muttered tiredly. Why did Don insist on letting Splinter in on the gig?

"Yeah, besides, remember what we told you we heard!" Mike said excitedly, the insane amounts of sugar that had previously occupied the table now safely in his gut.

"Why not simply ask?" Splinter asked them in turn. It seemed obvious and the least painful or troublesome of the possible paths they could take in this venture.

Upstairs in her room, Lio was singing a spanish lullaby to her children, rocking them gently back and forth as accompanyment to her soothing voice.  
>First Anna nodded off, followed closely by Miguelito. She layed them next to her and drew up the covers. After that she took out her journal from the nightstand drawer to start writing.<p>

Continuing from earlier.

Well, the kids are asleep, the meet up with April and Casey went better than expected, and movie night went off without a hitch. Still, I felt like my brothers were trying to drill holes into the back of my head from where I was sitting on the floor. I couldn't really relax.  
>Its almost enough to make me yearn for the boring every day silence of the NDs hide aways. Almost. I would never go back there, not even if my life was at stake. My family's lives? Well, that's another matter entirely.<p>

Not much left to write, so I guess this is it until something interesting happens. Write again soon. Miss the jungle, and all that good stuff.

The next Day!

Four days after her return and things were starting to get back to normal again. They trained together as they used to, messed around between meals and training sessions, talked about the things that had happened in the previous year.  
>It was almost like Liona had never left. If it wasn't for the twin terrors rampaging throughout the lair bent on causing as much destruction and pillage as possible before bath time.<p>

"Lio can't you control them! Their your hell spawn!" Mikey cried, trying to disentangle Miguel from his bandana tails. The kid had a grip of iron that was for sure.

"If I could do you think we'd be having this problem!" Tensions were running high and all Splinter did about it was sit in his laz-e boy chair with a cup of tea, watching it all unfold.  
>Now his children knew a small bit of the pains he went through raising them! It was actually quite tame compared to the absolute chaos that his sons and daughter used to enjoy causing as infants.<p>

"OW! Lio your daughter's got rabies!" Although, these children were far less behaved than his children had been. He pitied his poor daughter, trying to raise the kids to be respectable ninja.  
>She had her work cut out for her.<p>

"Michelangelo, for future refrence, do not give them candy!" Donatello yelled, chasing after one very energetic Miguelito.

"But candy is so good!" Mike defended as he tried to get Anna down from on top of the T.V.s without breaking anything. It was a pointless effort and impossible task.

"They aren't old enough to have candy!" Lio finally snapped, picking up one kid in each arm and dragging them to the bathroom, despite their pleas. "Sugar is officially forbidden to them!"

After the mini war had been won, the four teenagers had no energy to do anything but sit on the couch and watch as the twins played on the floor with some toys, happy and clean.

"Where are they getting the energy?" Don asked, his mind positively boggled by the two green bundles of sunshine. "They have enough juice to power a third world country!"

"Do you think its genetic?" Lio asked, eyeing the two terrors with a wary eye. "Though heaven knows where they got it from if thats the case. I was never like that was I?" This last directed to the chuckling Splinter, still in his chair.

"Actually, they are worse than all of you combined." He said slowly, reveling in their horrorfied expressions. "I think it gets worse with each generation."

"I ain't never havin kids." Raph decided, watching Miguelito play with a stuffed dinosaur. "Not for a hundred bucks."

"Look on the bright side, they have to get off their sugar high at some point right?" Don said weakly, not truly believing his own words. He made a vow of permanant abstinence right then and there.  
>No way was he going to deal with this! Even if he found some cute turtle girl to have them with!<p>

"Actually they are always like this." Liona said, thinking back to their first days of life. She seriously wished she hadn't so passionatly banned the sedatives that Mikey had jokingly suggested.  
>She wanted to sleep through the night again!<p>

"You have my pity." Mikey mumbled, nodding off and relenquishing his hold on reality. He needed a nap.

Eventually all four teens found themselves nodding off while the children played under their father's supervision. Michelangelo fell sideways across Raph's lap. Liona's head fell to the side and landed on Don's shoulder, and Don turned his head so his face was buried into the couch which he stained in his drool.

Once certain that his charges were asleep, Splinter gathered the little ones and sang them to sleep. With the entire gama clan in dream land, he retired to his room to meditate.

"And that is how you take care of baby mutant turtles." He muttered smugly as he closed the sliding door.

End Of Chapter!  
>LC; Okay, another chapter here and gone.<br>Don; On the bright side, at least the torture is over for the time being.  
>Raph; Right.<br>Mikey; Duudes, sush! Before the crazy-physco-hawk-eared-mutant-woman hears you!  
>Crazy-physco-hawk-eared-mutant-woman; Were you talking about me?<br>LC; Hi CPHEMW! How have you been?  
>CPHEMW; Oh, I've been better.<br>All; *Sweatdropped*


	4. the start of the end

LC; Well, it's that time of the month again!  
>Leo; WHAT!<br>Don; Run!  
>LC; Not THAT time!<br>Raph; What time is it?  
>LC; Time for Liona and Kids!<br>Mikey; I'd almost have the first option.  
>LC; Too bad. Deal with it!<br>Leo; Let's just get the humiliation over with.  
>Don; She's ruining your reputation to thousands of people.<br>Mikey; Dude, that's got to be rough.  
>LC; And this is only chappie 4! Just imagine the possibilities and torment!<br>Raph; It can't get much worse.  
>LC; No, it can. It's called potty training!<br>All; *Faint*  
>Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! I do however own Miguelito and little Anna! They are mine! You can't take them!<p>Chapter 4; Robin Hood meet Mikey Hamato.<p>

Day 5 of my Homecoming

Something is definitely up with my brothers. I may be paranoid but I'm pretty sure it's something about this journal. There is no way I could go on living if they got a hold of this.  
>So I took the curtesy of looking for a hiding place for this little book last night while the twins slept.<br>It's a loose brick that is half hidden by the dresser so you have to move it to get to it. I used a sharpie marker to mark the place where the dresser legs are so I'll know if someone moves it.  
>I'm going to put it there after finishing up this passage. Ja ne!<p>

Third's POV

Liona carried the twins down stairs before leaving them in the capable paws of her master and going to the dojo. As she moved from one kata to the other she let her mind wander to the people she left in the jungle.  
>She wondered if they were healing from Miguel's death. She hoped the ND's weren't troubling them too much. She couldn't take that.<p>

She was so deep in her thoughts she did not notice Michelangelo calmly climbing the stairs and walking into her room instead of his own.

Mikey looked around the sparsely furnished room and thought of how boring it all was. You would think Lio would have something in here, right?  
>This was boring!<p>

He looked in all the traditional diary hiding places. Under the bed, in nightstand drawers, even in the dresser drawers. He was about to give up when he noticed the marker on the floor.  
>Why would Lio need to know if the dresser was moved?<p>

Acting on impulse he moved it and found the loose stone.

'Jack pot!' He thought happily, taking the book and returning the dresser to it's original position. After making sure that it was in the same place as before, he snuck out of the room and to the kitchen where the others were waiting.

"I feel kind of bad." Don said uncomfortably, holding the little black book.

"Dudes, we're only stealing from our sister to benefit the brothers! We'll return it later!" Mikey assured him, taking the book and flipping it to the first page.

Lio had gone out for a run and thus was not there when her brothers finished reading the book with their sensei. She did not get to see their reactions either.  
>No doubt it would have been more than her pocelien mask could handle and she would be laughing her ass off before beating on theirs.<p>

"Dudes, we just let the shit hit the fan." It was a testament to how shocked he was that Splinter did not abonish his son for using such language in front of the twins.

Miguelito tilted his head to one side when he heard the word he didn't know. He'd ask his momma what it meant later. One look at his sister Anna told him she was thinking along the same lines.

"I feel like I need to wash out my brain." Don stammered, staring at the book now lying open at the last page on the table. It at least answered his questions about the babies.

"We should nevah have done this." Raph muttered, trying desperatly to wipe out the picture of his sister lying in bed with some guy-Gah, it wasn't working!  
>He was scarred for life!<p>

"I'm amazed all this happened in little over a year." Don was about one sentence away from getting in the fetal position and rocking back and forth.

"Perhaps it would have been for the best to allow Liona to tell us in her own time." Splinter mumbled. None of them talked for a while, none looked at the clock.  
>This same position was how Liona found them when she got home. It was a testament to her self restraint that she didn't throtle their asses right then and there. She nearly lost it when her son asked her what shit meant.<p>

Day 6 of my Return, seriously thinking of leaving again.

THEY READ MY JOURNAL, MY DIARY! THEY READ IT ALL! ON TOP OF THAT THEY TAUGHT MIGUELITO AND ANNA A NEW WORD STARTING WITH SH! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT THEY READ MY BOOK BUT THAT THEY WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN A CHILD'S PRESENCE IS SICKENING!

I need to get away for a while. Preferably before I go and castrate my brothers and sensei. I'd just like to take my katana and-!  
>I'm packing up what few belongings I have and writing a note before leaving in the morning. If they don't trust me, I don't think I can trust them. I never should have left the jungle.<p>

Later that night. Lio's POV!

They left the living room and went to their own rooms. I left a note on the coffee table and left with my kids and duffel bag. I don't know where I'm going yet but I know it'll be far away from the sewers.  
>As far as I can physically get!<p>

Third's POV

She snuck out under cover of darkness and made tracks for the surface. It was a challenge, but a jungle was a jungle, whether it be natural or concrete.  
>She managed just fine and eventually found an abandoned apartment complex where she could rest and straighten her head out.<p>

Back at the lair, the others were just waking up and had all convened in the living room. There was the note, sitting on the table, mocking them with cruel indifference.

To my brothers and master,

Since being chosen as leader I've often done things I wish could have been done differently. Whether it be that extra couple hours I put in training just to keep up with all my responsibilities, or the loss of play time with my brothers.  
>When master Splinter sent me away to train alone I encountered many things that reminded me of home but seemed different any way. You read my journal so you already know all the key points.<br>As such, I feel it is my duty now to leave when I am no longer needed. I came to this conclusion in my room watching my kids sleep when I realized how empty my room was. The rest of you fill your rooms with interests. While I never had a chance to look into my own. I hope that you won't think badly of me, but I do think it's time for me to go. You don't need me anymore, I see that now. I'm sure Raphael will make a great leader, he always was stronger than me and didn't make near as many mistakes.  
>I don't know where I'm going. I can't go back to the jungle but I can no longer stay with you. I'll always be nearby, and I'll be sure to visit with the twins.<br>Until I am needed,  
>Liona Hamato.<p>

Their sister had left, this time maybe for good. What might be worse, in Mikey's opinion of course, was she left Raphael in charge.

Day 1 of my self imposed exile.

The Sun has risen on a new chapter in my book. How ironic to actually be writing said book. Not to sound all romantic and mushy or whatever, but today is a new day and I intend to make the most of it!  
>On a side note, I sent a letter to Diego and his family to let them know I was alright, if expierencing some family problems at the moment.<br>Why can I be more honest with my husband's family than my own? I wish I could talk to them but I'm not sure I can trust them. They'll be better off without me anyway.

They don't need me to take care of them anymore.

I look back and I guess I always knew this day would come. When I would have to step down, safe in the knowledge I'd helped raise them to be themselves, strong and capable in their own right.  
>I promised myself years ago that when that day finally came I would not cry. That I would be happy. Now, years later, I've broken that promise.<p>

Day 2, my past.

From an outsider's perspective, my personality must be pretty confusing. I think I can best describe it as a lake. Calm and pristine on the surface, but the waters are troubled beneath it.  
>I've decided that even though I hope no one will ever read this book again, I decided to leave a record of my life. If nothing else, so that my children can read it when I'm gone.<p>

Once upon a time I was a normal turtle, just recently purchased by a young boy. At a crosswalk though, an old blind man was crossing the street.  
>The boy who had purchased my brothers and I was knocked aside so a teenage boy could save the old man. The jay containing us fell into the sewers, where we were found by an aged rat. The truck that had almost hit the old man was a company van, and it dropped a canister with a strange green mutagen into the sewers as it turned on a dime.<br>My story, really begins with that mutagen.

It covered us, we so young that we could not get out of the goo for slipping. An old sewer rat took pity on us and gathered us up in a tin cup. He led us to his den, and over night, we doubled in size.  
>As he too had.<p>

We became intelligent, something not quite human but smart enough to pass. The rat, known as Splinter, raised us as his own, and trained us to protect ourselves, knowing the world above to be a dangerous place.

At age five, we knew ever inch of our home the sewer and enjoyed playing in it's waters. It was on one of these play runs that I first realized the danger of the outside world.  
>You see, someone had released a giant albino aligater into the sewers, and my brother Raphael found it.<br>I saved him, and from then on, knew the world to be dangerous. If something like this could happen in our own home, what about the streets above?

Before turning seven, I ended up having to save the life of my other brother, Donatello. He had fallen into the rapids and gotten trapped underwater.  
>I dove in and rid him of the board holding him down and carried him up to dry land. I was never so scared as the in the five seconds before Don took another breath of sweet stank air.<p>

At age eight, I was chosen to be the leader. I know my brother Raphael resented me for it but at the time I didn't think he'd turn against me. We were best friends.  
>Master Splinter took me aside, and he told me about my responsibilities. I don't think he expected me, young as I was, to take it to heart so. But I did. In all but physically I engraved the words into my heart.<p>

It was slow at first, barely noticable. But soon I realized my brothers had been asking me to play with them less and less. Master Splinter told me I had to have extra training sessions in order to keep up with leadership training, but it cut into my time with my brothers.  
>It didn't come as a big surprise to me when Raphael and I got into our first real fight. It didn't hurt any less.<p>

THIS IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO LEARN MORE OF LIONA'S PAST BYE BYE!  
>LC: Okay, I think this is good enough for now.<br>Mikey; What were the fighting about?  
>LC; Haven't decided yet. Maybe a cookie? Maybe about going topside?<br>Don; Be happy she's giving us a break now.  
>Raph; Yeah, it'll be at least a month before she gets back to us.<br>LC; Such a shame isn't it? 


	5. history

LC; It's that wonderful time when I torture the teenage mutant ninja turtle cast.

Leo; Where does the time fly?

Mikey; Dude, she found us in the Daimyo's realm? how she do that?

LC; I can sense your presence. So I know where you are when your hiding.

Don; Not encouraging.

Raph; Damnit!

LC; Language! Wouldn't want Miguelito or Anna to hear you!

Raph; *Gulp*

Disclaimer; I do not own the turtles! I own a snapping turtle though! I named him Leo!

Chapter 5: Moving Day.

_Continueing passage to My Past._

I can't even remember what we fought about that day. It was raining pretty hard outside and the sewers were flooded so we had to stay in the den.  
>It was small, cramped, and tensions were running high. Raphael never liked staying in one place for longer than it took to open the door.<p>

I don't remember what set it off but master Splinter had left earlier to find something for dinner and left me in charge with the orders to keep everyone inside the lair.  
>It was my first real job as leader and it wasn't off to a good start.<p>

I remember him at first trying to convince me to come with them. I recall that I argued saying Splinter wanted us to stay inside cause it was dangerous.  
>I remember the pain from the first punch.<p>

He got me pretty good in the jaw. I was so stunned at having my own brother strike me I didn't even defend myself when he pounced on me.  
>It took Don and Mikey to pull him off, I almost wish they hadn't. I remember seeing his eyes when he realized what he'd done.<p>

I hated myself, even though he was the one who attacked me, all because he got that look in his eyes.

He stuttered an apology and ran off, straight out the door. Despite Mike's and Don's disagreements, I ordered them to stay inside while I went to get him.  
>I caught up with him at the plant. A sort of hang out of ours back in the day.<p>

_"You-You know I never meant to-!" _Even though it was harder and harder for me to think and everything hurt on me, I still ignored the pain to comfort my little brother.

_"Raphie, we're best friends." _I knew things had been changing between us, even back then. I knew it wasn't true anymore, but I still hoped.

_"You know I could never stay mad at you." _I remember pulling him into a one armed hug and him saying he was sorry over and over again.  
>I remember his tears.<p>

_"Come on, we gotta hurry before master Splinter gets back." _In the end, when Splinter asked about my injuries, I told him that I had been training but I knocked over the weapon rack onto myself.  
>I'm not sure if he ever found out the truth.<p>

_Day 3 of my new life._

I knew we 'grew up' faster than humans. I knew these things. I just didn't realize that meant potty training after only a week old.  
>Thank heavens this place has running water at least, but the 'little' messes are getting on my nerves.<p>

"Mama, when we going to see uncles again?" Anna asked before nap time. I was just putting them down when she asked me that.

"It might be a while sweety." I had answered. I left them asleep on an old matress and went to what was the living room to write this.

I do feel better, more relaxed, now that I'm away from my brothers and master. Now there's onlly the usual unease.  
>What if some punks come here to hang out while I'm away? What if one of our enemies finds us? What if my brothers do? Just the usual sort of worry and anxiety that I don't feel comfortable without.<p>

_Third's POV_

Liona sighed as she put away the new blue book she'd gotten to write in. Since her book was filled up, it made sense to use a new one.  
>If the truth would be told, she really did miss them, but she was so angry and confused. She wasn't sure she could trust them. She couldn't be the impervious pillar they had needed before, not anymore.<p>

She wanted to go home. She wanted to turn back the hands of time until she was back with Miguel.  
>Lio brushed away the tears in her eyes and forced herself not to go there. She didn't need anymore salt to add to her wounds.<p>

_Mikey's POV_

Oh man, man, man, man, man! We screwed on the most royal level! We're grade A bad eggs! I can't believe we made our own sister run away from home with her babies!  
>God I feel so bad! I'm not used to guilt! She just got home and now she's just gone. I know this is my fault. If I hadn't been so curious about her diary, this never would have happened!<p>

_Raph's POV_

I punched the bag in the dojo again and again. I normally found calm hidden amongst the many blows I deal to it everyday.  
>Today that calm eluded me.<p>

Normally I'd be thinking of ways that it's Lio's fault. Today, I can only think of past mistakes.

I remember our first fight. It was rainy outside and I couldn't take being stuck inside another minute with Mikey bugging me!  
>I would have made it through the day but something Don said really struck me.<p>

_Don's POV_

Normally my brain is whirring with power as I try to solve anything that's going on in our little lives. I'm the clan's doctor, I'm supposed to fix whatever's broken.  
>Thing is, I'm not sure how to do that now. I can't fix a person like the toaster or a shellcell. I can't fix people.<p>

God, and the only thing I can think of is their first fight! Lio and Raph have a history of going for eachother's throats and it's all because of me!

A long time ago I opened my mouth when it would've been better shut. If I could go back in time and stop myself from saying it, maybe none of this would have happened!  
>Or maybe it would have just been delayed. I don't know.<p>

But I do know what I said that sent Raphael, my big brother, over the edge.

_"Why do you listen to Liona and master Splinter? Are you afraid of them?" _At the time I saw it as an innocent question.  
>I never suspected the future those words would bring.<p>

Lio got a concussion, bruised ribs, three lacerations, and a fractured phemur. All because I asked Raphael if he was afraid!  
>It's all my fault!<p>

_Splinter's POV_

I attempted to meditate in order to contact Liona but she is hiding from me. I never taught her how to do that, which means she taught herself how.  
>I remember hiding from her while she was in training. At the time I did it because I wanted her to do things on her own, without judgement.<p>

Now, when I think back on it I can recall several times I should have known something was wrong. There were long stretches when she would not meditate.  
>Times when I could feel her emotions spiking in ways I'd never seen. A time when her great sadness and grief once overwhelmed me.<p>

I wonder now, if that moment was when her love, this Miguel, died. It seemed rather similar to my master, Yoshi's reaction when his lover died as well.

Now I try to find peace and locate my way ward daughter and grandchildren, I remember so many mistakes I've made.

I made Liona the leader not because she was the strongest, like Raphael. I did not make her leader because she was fastest, like Michelangelo. I did not make her leader because she was smartest, like Donatello.

I made Liona leader because she was perhaps the most motherly. I had never seen such devotion from one being to another.  
>I tried to figure out what it was and came to a conclusion one late night.<p>

She held Michelangelo as he cried from a nightmare, she comforted him as I imagine a mother would.

I knew she would go to hell and back to protect her brothers, in fact, I counted on it. I at first was dubious at a female ninja's abilities, but time and again she proved herself to me.  
>I taught her more harshly than the boys, forcing her to keep up in terms of skill.<p>

That night when I returned with pizza after their first fight and saw her so badly injured, I was frightened.  
>I asked her what had happened and got a surprising answer.<p>

_"Sorry master Splinter. I was training in the dojo but knocked over the weapon's rack and it fell on me." _At first glance, I would have accepted this explanation.  
>However I could smell Raphael's at first fear, shock, and lastly relief. I knew instantly who had done the deed.<p>

I would have called her out on it, but I saw her eyes. She looked happy, for the first time since I named her leader.  
>I spent the night, trying to meditate and figure out why she was so happy when so injured by her own brother. I realized it was because she had bailed him out. She had protected him, even from me.<p>

_Continueing passage to My Past._

After that first fight they became more and more frequent, to the point where we would sometimes avoid eachother to keep the peace.  
>I remember the first time Raphael ran away from home, so vividly.<p>

I had trained late into the night and fell asleep, I did not wake up until late in the morning. Master Splinter was looking through the lair for Raph, and immediatly I knew he wasn't here.  
>I did not even ask for permission, I merely ran out the door.<p>

I know that he watched me go though.

I ran through the tunnels, oxygen beginning to get more and more sparce for my lungs. I checked the plant, the drains, the intersection, I checked the whole sewer.  
>I eventually came to the only possible conclusion left.<p>

My little brother went topside.

I climbed up and found evidence of his passing almost immediatly. He hadn't even gone farther than ten feet from the manhole I popped out of.  
>He was sitting in the shadows, looking out the entrance to the alley.<p>

_"They called me a freak." _I remember being so angry at those people, those humans, walking around in that beautiful sunlight.  
>I wanted to hurt them for ever making my brother sound so lost and defeated, so out of place.<p>

_"Raphie, they think we're the freaks? They are the ones wearing those icky clothes!" _He laughed at my joke.  
>We both disliked the garments mankind wore deeply. They were constricting, hot and stuffy, and they always smelled funny.<p>

_"Lio, are we still best friends?" _We were walking home, our arms on eachother's shoulders.

_"You will always be my best friend Raphie, even if you don't feel the same way." _I still feel that way too. After all these years.

_"Why did you come look for me?" _I remember being so surprised by the question, at first I wasn't sure how to answer.

_"Raphie, your my little brother! Always have been, always will be. And come hell or high water, if your missing, I'll come after you." _He seemed so thankful then.  
>And it felt so good to know he needed me, if only to bring him back home.<p>

I made a promise to myself that I would stay where I was needed the most. I guess in a childish manner, I thought they would always need me.  
>But they've grown up. It seemed they did it when I wasn't looking, when I had my back turned.<p>

Years passed in peace, nothing changing, nothing staying the same. Then the mouse eater incident happened and everything went by so fast.  
>I was so afraid we wouldn't make it out alive, that I worked harder than I ever had before.<p>

By an extra hour of training to master a new move, I let Mikey slack off a bit to be who he was. I let him joke around and show us a little light in the dark tunnel we were stuck in.  
>By just a couple more minutes of meditation, I allowed Donatello to think of all the things he wanted to make and be. I let him dream of someday building that empire we saw in the future.<p>

For Raph, I can't really explain what I did for him. I tried to help him cool down, began subtly grooming him to someday soon take my position from me.  
>I knew he always coveted it, and I truly believed, believe, that he would do great. I was the obstacle he had to surpass, that authority figure he always wanted to get by.<p>

Even if it was only as an obstacle, I was there for him. He still needed me. This time to keep him in line.

DA END IZ NEAR DUDES! IT'S RIGHT HERE NOW SO YOU CAN GO HOME AND DIE!

LC; Okay, now that was a good chapter.

Leo; I disagree! We should rework the entire thing so I'm male!

Raph; Isn't the blame game more Leo's style?

LC; Yeah I just wanted you guys to feel his pain for a little while. Get a taste of your own medicine!

Mikey; Well do you have any bubblegum flavored?

LC; Nope, I have angst, suicide, guilt, and insanity. Your pick!


	6. A little light

LC; Welcome back turtles!

Leo; Aw crud.

Mikey; Dude, this time we hid in the old farmhouse. How does she keep finding us?

LC; I have my ways. *Hides mutant turtle DNA tracker behind back*

Don; I give up! We can't win!

Leo; She's unbeatable.

LC; I'm glad you've realized that. The sooner you admit defeat, the faster it'll be over.

Raph; Really?

LC; Hell no! But didn't it make you feel better?

Mikey; Not really.

LC; Oh well! Can't blame a girl for trying!

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! Now get the fuck away from me!

Chapter 6: Turtle Tantrums.

_Day 4 of my new life._

It started out quietly enough. I made the kids breakfast of some pizza I'd had delivered to the apartment complex next door.  
>It's a good thing I have some money saved up, or I might be in trouble. For now at least they can eat something not from the garbage, like I did as a child.<p>

Maybe I could contact Miguel's family. Would they take me and my little family in? No, I don't want to burden them.  
>Besides, I'm not needed there anymore. Not since I nearly massacred the entire jungle gang in a fit of hormonal rage. Yeah, not a pretty picture I know.<p>

_Lio's POV_

I sighed to myself before putting my book away and watching Miguelito and Anna jumping around, playing tag.  
>A smile found it's way to my face and I couldn't help but wonder how I was so lucky as to be blessed with these two bundles of joy. I may not be needed by my brothers anymore, but they've grown up. Now, these two rely on me, to care and love them as best as I'm able.<p>

I swear on what little honor I still have, I will not let anything happen to my children.

When I watched them sleep during nap time, I couldn't help but wonder if this is what Splinter felt like, with us.  
>Did he feel this sense of love and devotion towards us as children? Did his heart swell everytime we called him father?<p>

_My past._

Lio remembered a time when Splinter gave them all the day off as a reward, even her and her leader training.  
>She had been so happy, and couldn't wait to spend it with her brothers. Maybe after today they'd realize she was still the same sister they always played with!<p>

"Hey Raph, Don, Mikey! What do you want to play?" She asked them after their father dismissed them.

"Your going to play?" Mikey asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" She asked, confused. Didn't they want to play with her anymore?

"Go on and do your fancy training princess perfect!" The nickname had been a joke at first, but now it was said with such a harshness, that it stung.

"But, we have the day off." She said quietly, watching them walk away, without her.

"I thought we could play together." She whispered, holding back her tears.

"Father, why don't they want to play with me anymore?" She remembered asking him later. It was the first time she had gone to him seeking guidance.  
>It would be the first of many as well.<p>

"Liona, I am sure that they are merely concerned of the lack of time you are able to spend with them. I'm sure it will pass." He had advised her.

It didn't it got worse, the gap between her and her siblings was growing every day and she had no idea how to bridge the gap.  
>She didn't understand why it happened, but eventually she stopped trying to reach over. After all, it wouldn't work unless they reached back. They obviously didn't miss her.<p>

_Raphael's POV_

It was four days since she left, and honestly it's not getting any easier. It was shaky when she first left for South America, but now it's just plain hard.  
>It seems every time she leaves, something important is taken as well. Normally I'm not into that mushy crap that the dumb broads on Splinter's soap's talk about, but I got no better way of wording it.<p>

Mikey's not cracking jokes or reading comics, just lazily flipping through the channels. Don's not in his lab, he's sitting on the couch looking at Lio's spot.  
>Do you think it's weird that we each have this designated area we set our bums down on?<p>

I don't remember how it started only that it's the same no matter where we are. Don will always sit near the right edge.  
>Mikey always lazes down in the middle. I always take the left edge. Lio though, she never got a real spot on the couch, she always just sat on the arm or something.<p>

Lio never really had a spot, I've never really noticed it either. It just seems that she didn't fit on the couch with us.  
>It wasn't always that way though, and I miss those times, even though I'll always deny it. Hey, you know what they say, denial ain't just a river in Egypt.<p>

_Mikey's POV_

There comes a time in every tv watcher's life when something soul shattering happens and they just can't lose themselve's to tv's sweet embrace.  
>No matter what show I tried watching, I just couldn't concentrate on lazing around!<p>

Dudes and dudettes, Michelangelo Hamato has reached that legendary but rare time in his life. I can't watch even my favorite show, because Lio left.  
>I feel so bad, the guilt's eating me alive! At this rate I'll be a shadow of the turtle I used to be!<p>

I sighed and just flipped off the tv. We tried looking for her but we can't figure out where she is. She didn't take her shell cell, meaning no tracking her.  
>What's worse is she could have gone topside anywhere, or she might even still be in the sewers. There's too many places to look and this is looking totally uncool!<p>

Don's POV

There has to be some way to figure out which pothole she exited from. We checked all the old haunts, but I know she wouldn't stay in the sewer.  
>For one thing, she is way too protective of the twins. She knows how easy it is to get a baby turtle sick, so she would have gone to the cleaner air above.<p>

She probably wouldn't be able to travel very far, the kid's are heavy, she would've gotten tired eventually.  
>Even her and her freakish stamina from training wouldn't want to go far with the supplies and kids, they had been fattened up pretty well while they were here.<p>

Now if only I could discern where she might have gone once topside. I contacted April and Casey, and they haven't seen her.  
>So where would she go? She wouldn't be able to stay on her own long. She'd have to get food somehow and taking the twins on an excursion wouldn't be advised. It was too easy for them to be seen!<p>

_My Past._

By the time we were ten, I had more or less accepted that our relationship would never return to what it once of.  
>Now I was permanantly locked in the leader role, never to enjoy the childhood I was expieriencing again. It might seem sad to some, but to me it was freeing.<p>

I never had to worry about what I'd do in the future. I knew I'd always be the strong protector. Unlike my brothers, who even then dreamed of a life on the surface, fulfilling my dreams. I'd never have that same heartache because my dream was out of reach.  
>My only dream was to protect them.<p>

"Hey Donnie, what do you want to do when you grow up?" Mikey was maybe the only one of us to not have completely accept that fact, no matter how hesitantly.

"I'd like to be a scientist." Don answered, tinkering with a toy robot found floating in the water.

"What about you Raphie?" He asked our red wearing brother next.

"A champion boxer!" He said, we had been watching wrestling since it was his turn to choose.

"What about you Lio?" I remember not knowing how exactly to say it, but in the end I did.

"I want to do what I've been doing!" I told them, moving from where I was sharpening my swords.

I think they must have thought I wanted to train all my life, but I was referring to protecting them. It was my only wish, my only dream.  
>And it had already come true.<p>

_Splinter's POV_

I breathed the scent of the incense, rain forest scented ironically, and tried to center myself. As a sensei, I find Liona's actions a little reckless, but as a father, I understand them.  
>She is hurt, lost and confused. She no longer holds the self same trust we have in her for us. It seems as though I made a grievous mistake.<p>

I can only hope we find her and the children, to try and make up for past mistakes and try to salvage the future.  
>But I have a bad feeling, and new nightmares have begun to haunt me.<p>

In my dream, I see Liona running down an empty street with her children in her arms. Behind her, I can see a shadow.

"Please, leave us alone!" She cries desperatly, and it is only then I see the blood. She is horribly wounded, and can barely stagger.

The children are weeping, unable to do anything. She sets them down and orders them to run. As they flee the scene, she turns and draws her swords, her twin katana.

"I swear on my honor, I will not let you place a single _finger_ on my children!" She vows, before charging into battle.

The fight is short, she is at a disadvantage and the shadow over powers her. I can't make out the perpatrator, but I can hear his insane laughter.  
>I try to help, try to stop him, try anything, but I can not shield my only daughter from the sword being plunged through her chest.<p>

This is always the time when I awaken, and like the time of the ninja tribunal, I fear that this will become a reality.  
>I fear I will live to see one child buried.<p>

THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO NOW YOU CAN GO HOME AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE!

LC; Okay, that was a good chapter!

Leo; Shorter than the last one.

Mikey; But twice as informative.

Raph; So who's the killer?

LC; Oh, you will see. You'll all see!


	7. turtle tots

LC; Time for this chapter to get a going!

Leo; Great, now for the kids' povs.

Mikey; Your letting the kids talk now?

LC; Yep! I thought it would be interesting to see the chibi's adventures!

Leo; Should I be worried?

LC;...Maybe...

Leo; That doesn't make me feel better.

LC; It wasn't supposed to.

Raph; Let's just get this over with. Wrestlings on tonight.

LC; Well have fun in Lio's world!

Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT! If I did that would be cool but I do not. I don't even know who owns them. Sad isn't it?

Chapter 7: Toddler Tasks.

Day 5 of My New Life.

I'm going to start their training now. They should at least start the physical conditioning. I'll have to go out scavenging for some food now though.  
>I'm leaving Miguelito in charge, he's more responsible than Anna and is older. I'm not sure why but they seem more mature than my brothers at their age. I guess they take after me in that aspect.<p>

I have to go out now if I want to find anything for dinner. When I get back I'll tell them about their new training.

Anna's POV

Mommy's really tired but she don't take naps like me and Migie do. I call my brother Migie cause Miguel sounds too serious. Migie is funnier and he doesn't care if I call him that. Mommy says I'm not allowed to call him any mean names though cause that would hurt his feelings.

Mommy's gotta go out to get food for supper tonight and she says I have to listen to Aniki because he's older and more sponsible.  
>I wonder what sponsible is and where I can get more. I'd like to be in charge.<p>

She also said we get to learn to be ninja like her and uncles too! I can't wait cause I want a weapon just like mommy does. But I don't want no swords or uncle Raphie's sai or uncle Mickey's whirly-sticks or uncle Donnie's big stick.  
>I wonder if I can get something different than those cause I don't want one.<p>

Anyways mommy's tired and she don't sleep a lots so she don't get any better. She's got little shadows under her eyes too that she didn't have before!  
>I wonder if those little dark green spots are normal or not.<p>

Mommy said we can't leave the apartment and we have to lock all the windows and doors and hide if any humans come in.  
>I don't know much about humans cept that my daddy was a human but he got taken away by bad people. I know we don't look like humans and they don't like us cause of that. I think that's silly cause lots of humans look funny.<p>

Just cause we got green skin and shells and plastrons don't mean they should be afraid of us.

Miguel's POV

After mommy left Annie and me decided to practice playing ninja so we would be good when mommy came home.  
>But we got bored so we stopped and tried to think of something else to do.<p>

After forever and ever we decided to look out all the windows and see what we could see. The buildings are all really tall but we can look through their windows and see peoples inside them. We gots to be careful so the people won't see us though cause they don't know we're here and mommy might get in trouble if they see us.

It was forever and ever since mommy left and we didn't have any other games to play so we began daring eachother to get closer to the door and turn the knob.  
>So far I got closest but I didn't even touch the knob cause I'm afraid what mommy would do when she got home and found out we didn't listen to her.<p>

Anna's POV

Okay, now it's my turn! I'm going to go all the way and open the door even though mommy said not to! I'm not afraid of nothing!  
>So I went all the way to the door and reached on the handle and undid the little latchy thingy and swung it all the way open!<p>

"Annie, no don't!" Migie cried, pulling me away from the door, but we were in trouble. We didn't know that there were three humans just sitting on the steps outside of the apartment.  
>And they saw us.<p>

I slammed shut the door and put the latch back on and me and Migie hid behind the couch and listened to the three human boys outside.

"Did you see a giant turtle open and slam that door or am I going crazy?" One asked his friends.

"Let's check it out cause I can tell you I saw it too and this isn't even good beer." They jiggled the door knob but I thought with the latchy thingy they couldn't get in so we were safe.

"Hold on, I'll pick the lock." A third voice said. Uncle Donnie taught us our letters and numbers so I know there was three of them.

And I also know picking a lock means he can open the door even with the latchy thing on.

"Follow me Annie." Migie told me, pulling me from the living room all the way to the big bedroom where mommy sleeps.  
>Once there he locked the door from the inside and then we went into the bathroom there. Then we climbed up on top of the potty and opened the window.<p>

We didn't know what to do, but we knew we couldn't get taken away by the humans. Mommy would be sad if we got taken away like daddy did.

Miguel's POV

I looked down and saw how far away the ground looked from the potty room window. I had to keep my little sister safe cause I'm oldest and it's my job.  
>Mommy trusts me to take care of Annie! I won't let her or Annie down!<p>

First we needed a way to get down without getting bad hurt. So I took the shower curtain and an old sheet mommy was trying to clean earlier and made a rope like in the movies I watched with uncle Mickey!  
>Then I tied it round and round the latch on the window.<p>

"I'll go first and catch you if you fall." I told Annie. We heard the three guys coming in and we only had a little before they unlocked mommy's door and the potty room door.  
>I climbed out the window, and almost got stuck cause of my shell. We are just barely small enough to get through though.<p>

I realized the rope wasn't long enough to get to the ground but it was close to the fire escape so I swung on to it.

"Annie, hurry!" I called up quietly. I didn't want any more people hearing or seeing us.

She came down, slower than I could and I could see she was scared of falling. But she was more scared of the humans that had just walked into the potty room and saw our rope.  
>The humans tried pulling her back up but she let go of the rope and I caught her before she fell.<p>

"They are real!" One of them gasped.

"Annie, we gotta go!" I cried, pulling her down the steps until we got to the ground. We looked for a place to go but only saw the sewer hole.  
>Mommy called it a manhole.<p>

Annie and I both had to lift the lid cause it was heavy but we did it. We went all the way down the ladder and around a corner in case the humans followed us.  
>After that, we tried not to cry. I want my mommy and I know Annie wants mommy too!<p>

Annie's POV

We heard the echoes of the humans voices but they didn't see us hidden in the shadows. I guess this must be what it's like being a ninja.  
>If ninjas are good at hiding from humans, I can't wait for the lessons mommy's going to teach us! They're scary.<p>

After the humans left, we couldn't move for a real long time cause we were so scared.

"Should we go back to the partment?" I asked Migie.

"Let's make sure the humans are gone first." He told me. He made me stay there in the shadows while he went to the ladder, climbed it, and peeked through the hole where the lid was gone to look around the alley.

"They're gone." He called to me quietly. We both felt the need to be super quiet right now. I hope mommy comes home soon.

END OF THE CHAPTER AND NOW YOU MUST WAIT FOR A NEW UPDATE! HA!

LC; I kind of feel like a jerk for doing that to kids. Even if they are mutant turtle kids.

Leo; You should be!

Raph; HA! It wasn't that bad!

Don; Easy Leo, your only angry cause they're your kids! *Giggles*

Leo; I am not!

LC; Whateves! Now get out of Author's space and leave me to my devices!


	8. mama mayhem

LC; Welcome back!

Leo; Let's just get this over with! Before the kids get run over or something!

Don; Geez, mother bear much.

Mikey; Dude, chillax!

Leo; I am chill. *Pouts*

Raph; Leo, you've been pacing Author Space ever since LC put that last chap up.

Leo;...I'm chill. *Pouts harder*

LC; Alright, enough antagonizing the blue turtle! More important things to do!

Leo; like saving the kids.

LC; Like eating dinner, doing my chores, homework, friends,...etc,etc.

Leo; ...Evil.

LC; What was your first clue?

Disclaimer; I do not own them at all! Only Anna and Miguelito are mine! So there! *Sticks out tongue*

Chapter 8; Mama Mayhem

Liona's POV

I jumped roof to roof, clutching the pizza close and trying not to over power my jumps. I feel bad, like something's happened and I wasn't there to save my babies!  
>I hope this was only my maternal instincts kicking into play, but these feelings are always too accurate for comfort. I can only pray I get there before anything happens to Anna or Miguelito.<p>

"Please hang on." I murmured, kicking up another burst of speed. Why does the pizza parlor have to be so far away from those abandoned apartments?

I made it back to the apartment to find that the one we were staying in had been broken into. Fear bubbling in my chest, I dropped the pizza on the coffee table and drew my katana.  
>If those mafia goons had dared touch one hair on Anna's head!<p>

"Anna! Miguel!" I called. I heard shuffling in the hall closet and opened it up. Inside were my two children. Thank god.

They hugged me, tearfully relaying what had happened. I told Miguel he did a very good job taking care of his sister and I assured Anna that being afraid of heights wasn't awful and if she wanted I could help her over come it.  
>I also told them the story of how master Splinter helped me get over that same fear long ago.<p>

We ate the pizza lukewarm, but every slice was swallowed. I set the two to bed and watched them sleep without a care in the world and felt tears slipping down my cheeks.  
>They were younger than I was, the first time I was shown the cruelty of mankind. I'd have to make clear that not all humans were like that, tomorrow maybe.<p>

But for tonight I cried because my little babies would never get to go to school, they'd never be able to walk in the streets. Even sunlight was practically forbidden to them.

I remembered that utopia seeming future where Cody lived. How long until it came to pass and we could walk the streets without people staring?  
>Walk around like it was normal, expected even!<p>

Looking at my children, I swore to help that future get here as fast as it was able. I wanted them to expierience life like I had, for a short time.

Day 6

Honestly things have been hectic. I'm getting by but I still find my respect for master Splinter growing. He must have an unmeasurable patience to have taught us ninjutsu.  
>I'm writing this while the kids are watching tv, some cartoon or other. We've been practicing stretches and physical conditioning all day and I'm more exhausted than Miguel and Anna.<p>

I've never realized how short an attention span children have. It was like trying to get Mikey through a complex algorythem or some other math equation.  
>Hopefully it'll get to the point that they'll be too excited by learning new moves to slack off.<p>

Miguel seems to have a natural talent for ninjutsu, but Anna puts in more effort. She's absolutely determined to be as good or better than her big brother.  
>Truth be told I'm not certain if Miguel really is older, for all I can remember it might be Anna. Does it count who's egg was layed first or just hatching?<p>

Liona's POV

I let out a loud sigh before sitting in the lotus position. I needed to get my mind in order before doing anything else and I do have some free time now.  
>My breathing evened out, my mind emptied, and drifted.<p>

Meditation is so relaxing, I could do it for hours! The ether of the universe swirling around me, this inexplainable calm that exudes from everything, as if turmoil didn't exist.  
>Sometimes I wish I could just let myself loose and explore the spirit realm forever, but something always brings me back to my body.<p>

Back to reality. Once it was master Splinter, than my brothers, now my children. I just can't seem to catch a break can I?

The ninja tribunal said that while Mikey was most suited to fighting, I was most suited for spiritual battle. I guess that's why out of the four of us, my dragon spirit emerged first. The tribunal must know tons of spells and things, I'd like to learn them.

But would the tribunal even accept me as a student again? Especially bringing two children? I don't know, but I have a feeling. They weren't the most kind hearted of people.

My eyes opened and I quickly found the reason I was pulled from the ether this time. Guess it's lunchtime, judging from that growl.  
>Good thing I got some lunch meat and bread. I honestly don't want to leave them alone again after what happened last night.<p>

"Mama, when are we going to visit uncles and grandpa again?" Anna asked over her sandwhich.

"I don't know." I answered, as honest as I could be. I'm not that angry anymore but I'm afraid to see them again. How will they think of me? How would it look to just show back up at the Lair? Like I was crawling back because I couldn't handle it on my own?  
>I don't want that, but I miss them.<p>

"Are you sad?" Miguel asked innocently. What I wouldn't give to have that same innocence back in my own eyes, and those of my brothers.  
>I'd like to see the world like they do, just for a little while.<p>

"No, just tired." I told him.

Some time later, we had finished practice and the kids were happily munching on some more pizza and talking about this cartoon they liked.  
>I think it's called Naruto.<p>

Anyway, at the moment I'm trying to fiure out what weapons they'd be best suited for. Miguel seems to be one of those unpredictable fighters and is amazingly talented, like Mikey. But for some reason I'm hesitant to give him nunchuks.  
>Maybe something else? A bladed weapon sounds right but it can't be anything to large like a katana because that would be too uniform for his fighting style.<p>

Maybe a shorter sword? Something that will let him in close to do more damage? Maybe a ninjato?

Anna is somewhat easier. She's smaller than Miguel and more lithe and flexible. I think she'd do well with something that takes advantage of her superior balance and flexibility.  
>Maybe something like a kusarigama? Hard to master but she'd definitely put in the effort. Of course, they won't be getting weapons until they're older.<p>

Much, much older. If at all. Especially bladed weapons...Maybe I should rethink the whole, give 'em weapons thing.

END OF CHAPTER NOW LEAVE THIS SACRED SPACE! AT ONCE I SAY! NOW!

LC; Okay, that's it! I'm done! In just a few hours too!

Leo; You type fast.

Raph; That ain't a good thing either.

LC; Meh, you worry too much! You weren't even mentioned in this chapter!

Raph; Yeah, and dat's the problem!

LC; Don't worry, things will turn around in the next chapter!


	9. brother bother

LC; Time for another chapter so I can get to another story and another and another!

Leo; Geez, your going to overwork yourself again just like last time.

Raph; Not that we didn't enjoy the vacation.

Mikey; Dudette, maybe you should take a break?

LC; I'll sleep when I'm dead. Right now I'm running solely on junk food and coffee.

Don; That's not healthy! You should get yourself something good to eat and some sleep!

LC; But junk food is good and I slept!...I think it was two days ago.

Don; Why is it that even when your exhausted from homework you update?

LC;...I get angry with myself when my fics get too close to my personally set due dates.

Leo; Maybe you should lengthen those dates to give yourself time to relax.

LC; I should, but I won't.

Disclaimer; I do not own TMNT! They are merely my puppets with which I do naughty things.

Chapter 9: Brother Bother.

Raph's POV

God-Fucking-Damnit! Where the fuck is she! It's been a week, an entire-fucking week, since she ran off after finding out we read her diary! It wasn't like all of it was that bad, so what if we found out she wasn't entirely a cold hearted bitch we secretly called her? Although that was a giant shock to find her actually taking the time to write 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaah' in a diary just because she felt like screaming and didn't want to embarrass herself. Too little too late toots.

We must've combed the entire city looking for her and the twins but not a single damned clue will point us in the right direction.  
>I don't do it often but if she'll get over herself and just friggin come home I'll apologize. We all will!<p>

"Chill dude, we'll find her!" I barely stopped myself from jumping before turning to Mikey and half heartedly smacking him upside the head.

"Yeah? When lame brain?" I asked, doing my best to sound indifferent and angry at the same time, my usual tone.

"Dunno." Mikey answered cheekily. I sighed inwardly before going to the dojo for some weight lifting. Hopefully that would calm my nerves a bit.

Mikey's POV

I hope we find Lio soon, cause otherwise Raph's gonna go nuts on us! Even though they always argued a lot, Lio and Raph have always been closest.  
>I wonder if she went back to South America to move in with that Miguel guy's family or something. If she did we have no way of finding her! Dude that would so totally be uncool!<p>

It feels longer than just a week, and it's worse than when she left for that training excercise in the first place. This time she left without anyone telling her to, and we were the ones that drove her away.

Don's POV

I'm looking at a grid of the city going over the likely points she might take two small turtle tots and I already know she isn't in any of those places. For one thing, we already checked in those places.  
>So right now I'm trying to cross out places we've checks, and places with high crime rates. She wouldn't put the kids in danger, that much we know.<p>

I'm also cross checking for places that have either been abandoned or are so discreet no one would notice if someone, or rather _somethings_, moved in.  
>Oddly enough, so far the most likely choice is a complex of old apartments scheduled for demolition in six months, near the southern side of town, which is where we first began our search.<p>

At first, we didn't look in on them because we figured she wouldn't be satisfied to stop there and with one of the lesser gangs running that area she might have thought it too dangerous for recently hatched kids.  
>But maybe we thought a little too much into it. The kids and their things must have been heavy, she wouldn't want to carry them far. On top of that, even though gangs roam that area, there's really no reason they would go <em>in <em>the apartments.

It seems the likliest place, I should go tell the guys. We've all been worried about her, but for some reason, master Splinter seems the most uneasy.  
>Does he know or sense something that we don't?<p>

Splinter's POV

The nightmares have gotten worse, and ever more detailed. Sometimes I watch as the shadow leaves Lio still barely alive and forces her to watch her children as the shadow kills them as well. It is horrifying.

However tonight, I did not dream of the future. This time my chi traveled in another direction, and I viewed the past.

_Dream Sequence!_

Liona is chained to a wall, no weapons, no way out. She has numerous wounds, some scabbed over, others still oozing blood.  
>She is concious, and looking up at who I assume to be her captors.<p>

I do not understand the words they are speaking, but I recognize them as spanish. I also recognize the leer and many of the men's faces.  
>I attempt to do something, but am frozen to the ground and forced to watch as my daughter's legs are spread and her eyes grow wide.<p>

She stammers something, perhaps asking them to have mercy. They laugh and say more things and I know that they wound her spirit much more than her physical body.  
>Just when it seems I will be forced to watch as what seems to be an endless line of men take my daughter's honor, I awaken.<p>

_Dream Sequence Over!_

I believe I finally make more sense of Liona's time captured by these NDs, Negro Diablos. Black devils.

I believe I make sense of Miguel and Anna.

_My Past, age thirteen._

Does it seem so very young that we first began our true lives at thirteen? Just a few weeks past our birthday, the mouser incident occured.  
>It was followed by three years of a darkness I sometimes privately feared we would never escape alive.<p>

But we did survive, and in the end we thrived. If we had continued our lives in solitude, we would never have grown as much as we had.  
>Maybe we would still 'Bust heads' as Raph put it. But we would not have fought Saki. Nor Karai. Never meet April or Casey or Angel or the Utroms or even Leatherhead.<p>

But I'm not talking about those things yet. This happened shortly before we the mouser incident. I was young, I was foolish, and I for the first time in my life that I can remember, outright disobeyed my master.

It had been a fierce winter and we had all been sick, all but me anyway. For some reason, the flu decided to spare me and take both brothers and sensei instead.  
>Not that I was complaining at the time.<p>

Sensei was resting, but before falling asleep he had told me not to leave the lair for anything. His fever was high, and so were those of my brothers. Mikey's temperature was the highest. Don had fixed the themometer, so I knew it was right when it said 104 degrees.

And I was terrified. I knew people could die if the fever got too much higher. We needed medicine, something the sewers could not provide.  
>I was desperate.<p>

END OF THE CHAPTER SO NOW LEAVE ME IN PEACE CAUSE THIS TOOK TOO LONG.

LC; I am so bored right now. I could barely focus long enough for one paragraph!

Don; Why was it so hard to focus?

LC; Might have something to do with the insane amount of homework I have.

Leo; Yeah that might be it.

LC; Maybe...Maybe.


	10. angelic agents

LC; Alright, time to work on this some more!

Leo; Damn, I was hoping for a longer break.

Don; *Sigh* I was hoping she'd actually do her own homework and leave us alone.

Mikey; Not that I blame her dudes, I've seen her homework.

LC; Yeah, four projects. All due on the same day. How is that fair?

Leo; I don't know. Maybe the teachers got together to try and stop you from updating.

LC; That's how it feels sometimes. But I don't think so.

Don; Why so many projects then?

LC; I think the teachers just don't want to do anything before winter break.

Leo; Oh yeah, it'll be Christmas soon.

Raph; Damn, which means Christmas specials!

LC; I can't wait!

Disclaimer; All I want for christmas is the TMNT! The TMNT! The TMNT! All I want for christmas is the TMNT!~~

Chapter 10; Angelic Agents?

Lio yawned as she finished putting the kids to sleep and cleaning up. She was tired, stressed out, missed her family, and just wanted to be able to feel safe again.

"How ironic I feel safer in a jungle full of poisonous animals and serious spanish gangsters?" She chuckled ruefully. Oh if only she knew the things she knows back then, would things have turned out differently?

She yawned again before turning back to her journal. She had to finish the story she had started and now was the only free time she had to do it in.

_My Past, continued._

I put on the bulkiest clothes we had to hide my shell, made sure every inch of green skin was covered. When I was finished I left the lair and went up the first manhole I saw.  
>It opened into a dark alley and I climbed up and exited it quickly. I couldn't pause for even a second because I knew I would freeze in fear and never be able to do what had to be done.<p>

I couldn't be gone too long, I had to do this as fast as possible. My family needed me to do this, whether or not they knew about it.

"E-excuse me sir, do you know where I can buy medicine?" I asked the first stranger I found.

"Down on Maple street there's a free lance pharmacy." The man answered me gruffly. I nodded and thanked him before turning to where I knew Maple street would be. The sewers below all have name plates with the names of the streets they run under.

I eventually found the pharmacy and walked in, shaking all the way down to my too small boots in fear. I was certain that any minute people would start screaming and calling me freak.

Finally finding the medicine my brothers and father needed, I was encouraged by the low prices. Money, thankfully, was easy to lose and easy enough to find. While I despised myself for using my ninjutsu training to pickpocket someone, I vowed silently I would find someway to make up for it in Karma's eyes.

Maybe losing our first lair was Karma's retribution.

_Present Time! Lio's POV!_

I stopped writing and listened confusedly for a second, trying to find what sound had disturbed me from my memories. And yes, there it was, someone walking up the creaky steps of the apartment complex.

More gangsters? Or perhaps someone inspecting the site? Either way I didn't waste time. First I hid the evidence of our lodging there, woke and gathered the twins up, and then walked out onto the fire escape.

I looked through the window and nearly fell when I realized who had walked into the apartment we'd been staying in.

What the heck was Agent Bishop doing here of all places? Could it be he knew we'd been there?

"Liona Hamato, may I speak with you?" He called out, looking around the room. I think he knew where I was, he was just trying to bait me into a false sense of security.  
>I put the twins down and made them swear not to make a sound before climbing back inside.<p>

Maybe it was idiotic and reckless of me, but by that point I didn't care. Besides, something about this visit struck me as strange. Why was he actively seeking me out without any backup?

"What do you want Bishop?" I asked from the shadows, not really willing to let myself be seen just yet. I had my hands poised to draw my swords.

"I want to hire you for a job. You see, things have recently changed." What he told me was exactly like the future Bishop told us. I guess we've reached that point in history where Bishop becomes a good guy. I still feel weird about that.

_Day 7._

Okay, I am officially freaked beyond belief. Bishop's a good guy and offered me a job as his personal body guard. I asked him how I'd appear in public and he showed me something amazing.

He had his scientists invent little holo wristwatches! They could make us look normal! I mean, my God! Normal, human looking, normal!

He told me he'd give me three days to think over his offer and he understood if I didn't agree. I asked him in turn how he knew I was here and he said that he'd been watching for sometime now. I hate how he always seems to know everything.

I figure if he knows I was here the whole time he also knows about Miguel and Anna too. That's enough for me to believe he's changed. Not once, though he had oppurtunities, did he try to kill or kidnap my babies. He's earned some of my respect now.

Do I trust him? Fuck no, but I now respect him enough to actually give thought to his offer.

_Lio's POV again!_

I sighed before putting my pencil and journal away and looking over to where my kids were playing follow the leader. God I wish I could play like that again, free of worries and fears. Not a care in the world. Oh well, time to actually train the two. Why can't life be easy for once?

END OF THE CHAPTER NOW LEAVE ME BE TO WRITE MORE STUFF! MWUAHHAHAHA!

LC; I am so seriously bored right now.

Don; Seriously?

LC; I am seriously serious.

Mikey; Seriously serious?

LC; I have never been so seriously seriously serious.

Leo; Whoa, sriously seriously serious?

LC; ENOUGH! Yes I am fucking serious!


End file.
